


Fix-It Fic

by veritably_mad



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Kavinsky (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/veritably_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky has some apologizing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix-It Fic

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine (spagcishetti on tumblr) needed a fix-it fic for a fic I haven't read for a fandom I'm not in, so I wrote one over Skype. The only context I had is that the original fic is a coffee shop bakery AU in which these two are together and then they aren't and it was awful (apparently).
> 
> Disclaimer: In general, I disapprove of RPF ships for [these reasons](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/tagged/rl-ships-musings/chrono), but a) I wrote this before I had fully developed my opinion on this, and b) I love my friend and this was for them, so I'm not going to take it down.

Seb was closing up the coffee shop bakery when Kavinsky found him. He sighed, not ready for another stilted conversation, so he continued swiping the cloth across the already-clean counter. He still didn't turn around.

He felt something touch his head and tensed, lifting a hand to his forehead. He hadn't heard Kavinsky get so close. His fingers met smooth paper, and he carefully removed the newspaper hat.

"What are you doing?"

"I..." Seb practically felt him shrug. "I didn't know how to apologize?"

"And you thought..."

"And I thought silly hats would make it easier?"

"Well. I guess they might do."

Seb put the hat back on his head, wedging it into his dark hair to keep it from falling. He picked up the cloth again and swiped it across the counter one more time, but there wasn't much he could do there and that was probably obvious. He went behind the counter to do - something official, probably, but mostly put a nice, safe barrier between them just in case things got screwy again.

He shot a glance at Kavinsky and realized that he wasn't the only one with a silly hat. Kavinsky had curled another newspaper into a cone and was wearing it like a dunce cap. Seb looked down at the display case and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Look, things have been shitty recently, right?" Kavinsky said, sounding frustrated and a little bit desperate. "And that's stupid. We're stupid. I'm stupid."

"Got that one right, anyway," Seb couldn't help but interject. He moved from routine clean-up task to routine clean-up task, not really paying attention to what his hands were doing. All his attention was on the man on the other side of the counter.

"Shut up," Kavinsky said. He was smiling, just a little bit. "What I mean is, I miss you." He stopped there, hesitating. Seb paused in his work, his breath stuttering a bit in his chest.

The paper hat almost fell off, and he pushed it back into place.

"I'm serious," Kavinsky continued, eyes sincere even as he looked so damn ridiculous in that paper dunce hat. "About you, about us. It never should have ended. I want..." He took a deep breath, and Seb was struggling to find his. "Will you go to dinner with me?" he said in a rush.

Seb's head whipped around so fast his hat nearly tumbled off again. He shoved it back. "What, like a date?" He couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Yeah, exactly like a date. A fresh start...?" he trailed off, suddenly uncertain and oddly puppyish. "If - if you want."

Seb stared at him.

"God, this was a stupid idea," Kavinsky groaned. "I'm an idiot. You said it, you know that already, I'm just going to - "

"Yes."

Seb wasn't sure who was more shocked by his answer.

Kavinsky blinked, eyes filling with cautious hope. "Okay, we can - "

"Tonight good for you?" Seb rushed through his last few task a little carelessly, but he had other things to worry about at the moment.

"I - yeah, I guess." 

"I don't want to talk tonight," Seb said, rounding the counter to stand in front of Kavinsky. "Let's just - forget about all that for a while. It'll wait, right?"

"Right," he said, and Seb could see confusion pushing at the edges of relief.

"Just for tonight. Let's, I don't know. Have some fun. Like before."

Seb grabbed his hand - warm and welcome and so damn perfect in his palm - and tugged him out of the shop, shutting the lights and locking the door behind him. 

"Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere. Anywhere, you know?"

"I don't care," Kavinsky said, exhilaration flooding his face and his voice and through his arm and right up into Seb, too, and Seb slid his free hand up to cup the back of his neck so he could pull him into a sweet, thrilled kiss. They pulled away, breaths mingling between their parted mouths.

Seb rested his forehead against Kavinsky's. "I missed you, too," he whispered.


End file.
